brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Language in a Private Message
Recently, I have been receiving anonymous intel from users within the past few days referring to the subject of explicit language in a private message on chat. They've been saying (and I notice this also), people using A-words, S-words, adult talk, F-words, and.... The big C word in a private message. Should this be allowed? What if the other user doesn't want to hear this stuff? Should the user get banned for talking this way in a PM? Discuss... 06:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's wrong to ever use bad language. But I'll support whatever Tat says :P -- 06:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Bad language is bad, wherever it is. *Yes, they definitely should not be allowed. I think it should be even less warnings, because admins and mods can't monitor it, and it shows that users are trying to by sneaky so mods can't see. It would be tricky with users possibly lying about others, but I think that for the most part you could tell. It might be something that the admins should handle, because I know that certain mods would probably either believe them and ban/warn, or never believe them. Also, the chat filter that I've finished and want to import will block bad language in private chat as well. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) **Trust me, this isn't something we want to handle. 19:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *I was already treating cases shown to me as if they were in the main window. I made something on it a while ago. Just screenshot it and tell someone. - CJC 14:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *Per CJC, if it is truly a problem, then come to one of the mods. That's what we're here for. That being said, my general policy is what is said in private stays in private, but it seems to become a growing issue. Therefore, I must agree, any problems in private chat should be Taken care of. - 14:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *Although, you can block private chats with people. 17:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *If it is a problem, there is no need for a ban, just block their PMs... that's why the feature exists. Perhaps let mods know, but I don't see a huge need to ban here unless it becomes a harassment thing. 19:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) * I do want to agree with CJC, but I feel Ajr is right. I know some people who use it not to describe anyone, but more to explain something. I don't like when they do, but if this is the case, simply block the PM. If it's harrassment or a personal attack, take a screenshot if it's such a big deal. 19:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) **Actually, someone was using this kind of language to describe someone (me!). 01:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ***Then a screenshot should be taken and reported. 01:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ****I know it should be screenshotted - I couldn't have screenshotted it, as he was describing me to some other user, and the other user told me..... 01:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *Per Jag [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 02:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' - I'm curious. Why are screenshots and copy-pastes worshipped as the holy grail of evidence? It's pathetically easy to alter both. FB100Z • talk • 23:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *Per FB. Also since my unit isn't a computer, it's an entertainment system which has been modified, I an't tke them :( -- 23:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Completely agree with FB, which is why I wouldn't get involved without a chatlogger before, even if they did have screenshots. 00:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *They can be easily altered, but if your going to alter a screenshot of our chat to get someone in trouble, you need to find something better to do with your time. - CJC 21:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ** This is a fan website about plastic children's toys. Wastes of time are perfectly excusable. FB100Z • talk • 21:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC)